Pat Healy
Pat 'Irish' Healy is a lightweight fighter who has also competed at welterweight. He fought in Strikeforce and the UFC formerly. He is the current Titan FC lightweight champion. Strikeforce He won his debut, at lightweight against Bryan Travers, and he made a quick turnaround replacing an injured Lyle Beerbohm against former Strikeforce lightweight champion Josh Thomson. The fight was close, with Healy winning the first two rounds but falling to a rear-naked choke from Thomson in the last minute of the fight. He next faced undefeated Lyle Beerbohm. After a great, close fight Healy handed Beerbohm his first loss via unanimous decision. He next faced newcomer Eric Wisely, winning a very narrow UD. Healy then stepped in on short notice to replace an injured Josh Thomson against heavy-handed prospect and newcomer Maximo Blanco. Healy handed the Venezuelan prospect his first submission loss with a second-round rear-naked choke. Healy next signed to face contender Caros Fodor. He defeated the prospect Fodor via third round arm triangle choke submission. Healy next faced former Sengoku lightweight champion Mizuto Hirota via a close and controversial unanimous decision. With the victory, Healy earned a title shot against Strikeforce lightweight champion Gilbert Melendez but Melendez was twice injured. Instead Healy was next set to face striker and fellow contender Jorge Masvidal in January 2013. Unfortunately Masvidal was injured and replaced on a little under two weeks' notice by newcomer Kurt Holobaugh. Healy ground out a workmanlike unanimous decision victory. UFC He next made his return to the UFC against veteran Jim Miller. Healy defeated Miller via a third round rear-naked choke submission after a fantastic fight. Unfortunately Healy tested positive for marijuana afterwards and was forced to give up his Submission of the Night bonus along with a ninety-day suspension and an overturning of the huge win into a no-contest. Healy soon came out with an official statement: “I would like to start off by apologizing to the UFC, Jim Miller, the MMA community, it's fans, my family, teammates and coaches for my positive testing for marijuana after my UFC 159 fight with Jim Miller. I was fully aware of the UFC and State Commissions drug policies and made poor life choices. I stand behind the UFC and the State Commission's disciplinary actions. I support efforts to make MMA and sports a clean, safe and fair place to compete. First and foremost, I would like to acknowledge and take responsibility for my mistake. I made a very poor choice to socially use marijuana and now I must face the consequences of that choice. I can assure you that I will do everything the UFC and State Commission asks of me and beyond. I will also make a conscious effort to be a better role model within the MMA community.” After serving his suspension, Healy next signed to face undefeated phenom Khabib Nurmagomedov. Khabib handed Healy a dominant unanimous decision loss. Healy was next set to face former WEC lightweight champion Jamie Varner but Varner was unfortunately injured. He was quickly replaced by Strikeforce veteran Bobby Green. Green defeated Healy via a close and competitive decision. Healy next signed to fight fellow Strikeforce vet Jorge Masvidal. Masvidal defeated Healy via decision. Healy wasted little time in next signing to fight Gleison Tibau in a possible loser gets cut matchup. Tibau defeated Healy via unanimous decision and Healy was indeed cut fom the UFC afterwards. Outside the UFC Healy next fought Bellator vet Ricardo Tirloni winning a split decision. Healy then made his Titan FC debut fighting for the vacant lightweight title against Kurt Kinser winning a relatively clear-cut split decision to become the Titan FC champ. Fights *Brad Blackburn vs. Pat Healy 1 - The fight was Pat Healy's MMA debut and his first loss. *Pat Healy vs. Dan Hardy *Chris Lytle vs. Pat Healy *Chris Wilson vs. Pat Healy *Carlos Condit vs. Pat Healy *Rory Markham vs. Pat Healy *Jake Ellenberger vs. Pat Healy *Pat Healy vs. Sal Woods *Pat Healy vs. Bryan Travers - The fight was Healy's Strikeforce debut. *Pat Healy vs. Eric Wisely - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Eric Wisely. *Pat Healy vs. Maximo Blanco - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Maximo Blanco. Pat Healy was a replacement for an injured Josh Thomson. *Pat Healy vs. Mizuto Hirota - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Sengoku veteran Mizuto Hirota. *Pat Healy vs. Kurt Holobaugh - The fight was the final Strikeforce fight for Healy. Kurt Holobaugh was a late replacement for Jorge Masvidal. *Pat Healy vs. Jim Miller - The fight was Healy's return to the UFC. *Pat Healy vs. Kurt Kinser - The fight was for the vacant Titan FC lightweight title. Category:Lightweight fighters